Tu sueño Mi pesadilla
by Las Amantes De La Noche
Summary: -3er año Hogwarts -marquezze se te está cayendo la baba- le dijo Harry..-no importa si tengo más- respondió Reviews!nuestro primer fic
1. La Apendice

¡Última llamada para el tren de Hogwarts!

Ron apresúrate, que van a perder el tren,- decía una señora colorina- Fred, se te olvidó tu suéter, ay no George, me confundí lo siento, oh Percy ven acá....

Mientras la señora le gritaba a sus hijos, Harry observó que había una niña que estaba babeando mientras miraba a Ron, ella era de su mismo curso, tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros, tenía los ojos café, y todo el mundo sabía que ella estaba enamorada de Ron, Harry se acercó un poco más a la niña, y se dio cuenta que a la niña se le caía la baba

oye Paulinne- le dijo Harry- se te está cayendo la baba

no importa...-dijo la niña sin mirarlo- tengo más

sigue igual de extraña....- y se fue donde Ron

De repente Paulinne vio como una niña rubia de Hufflepuff se le acercaba a Ron, eso no lo permitiría, esa niña siempre le coqueteaba a Ron regalándole chocolates, no dejaría que lo hiciera de nuevo. Paulinne se acercó donde estaba Ron, tomó a la niña rubia y le pegó un combo en la mejilla.

¿qué te crees?- le dijo la niña rubia- yo solo quería darle chocolates como a todos los que suben al tren- Paulinne miró a su alrededor y vio a todos comiendo chocolates, pero no le importó, sabia que esa niña lo único que trataba era conquistar a Ron

igual se sintió bien haberte pegado, y no te creo, sé que lo único que quieres es conquistar a Ron, no te atrevas a acercarte a él de nuevo- le dijo en tono amenazador

pero.. pero.. yo solo trataba de hacer amigos...- y se fue con su canastita llena de chocolates a la &$#

De repente Paulinne se dio cuenta de que Ron la estaba mirando

hola Ron- dijo con voz enamorada (y tonta)

a... hola

no te preocupes ella no volverá nunca más a molestarte

eso es lo que me preocupa.. no voy a tener más chocolates- dijo con voz apenada

chicos apresúrense, o perderemos el tren- dijo Hermione

sí sí vamos- Dijo Paulinne

eee.... pero...- dijo Harry- no es que nos caigas mal, pero...queríamos estar solo los tres

aaa.. eee.. bueno, adiós, pero no vayan arrastrándose a mi, cuando Amenis los persiga de nuevo, intentando regalarles chocolates

Paulinne agarró su baúl y se dirigió al tren, todos los vagones estaban ocupados, y en los que no estaban llenos, la gente le decía cosas como:

¡Ándate, que vas a dejar todo babeado!

Auxilio, auxilio, ¿alguien trajo salvavidas?

En el último vagón solo había una persona: Natalie Le Blanc, de Slytherin, que estaba leyendo un libro de pociones

ándate Marquezze, antes de que inundes el compartimiento

pero... es él último que queda

entonces quédate en el pasillo, sangre sucia

oye, no soy sangre sucia

entonces... traidora a la sangre

pero.. ni siquiera me junto con personas de padres muggles, y me voy a sentar igual, el compartimiento no es tuyo

ok, siéntate con tal que no me hables y no inundes el compartimiento- y siguió leyendo su libro de pociones

Amenis Glacé estaba por mientras repartiendo chocolates como siempre, en su mundo color rosa, cuando chocó con Draco Malfoy, y se le cayeron todos sus chocolatitos al piso.

- córrete sangre sucia, ahora tendré que ir a lavar mi túnica y eso que estaba nueva

- pero yo no creo que tenga la sangre sucia, aunque nunca me la he lavado, pero me baño día por medio

- además de sangre sucia… tonta- y se fue con sus dos amigos, mientras la dejaba ahí tirada en el piso, con todos los niños robándole sus chocolates

Después de recoger los pocos chocolates que no le habían robado, fue hacia su vagón y una rata se subió a su canasta

- lindo animalito- dijo ella

- es mi rata- exclamó ron, que acababa de entrar en el vagón. En un segundo, una bola de pelo castaño con una cara aplasta y fea se subió al canasto persiguiendo al ratón. Amenis recogió a la rata que chillaba como loca y se la estaba entregando a Ron cuando…

- ¡que haces! Te dije que nunca más te acercaras a Ronnie- dijo Paulinne, que acaba de entrar. tomó a la rata para entregársela a Ron, pero esta la mordió

- auchh…ahí está tu rata Ronnie- dijo mirándolo embelezadamente, mientras se le caía la baba

- oye Paulinne se te está cayendo la baba

- no importa.. si tengo más, toma tu rata

- ee.. gracias- dijo poniéndose rojo- me voy, adiós- y salió del compartimento

- se despidió de mi…. oye, te dije que no te acercaras más a él- y le pegó de nuevo un combo, en su otra mejilla, y se fue donde Natalie.

Natalie, muy aburrida, se fue al baño a buscarle agua a su lechuza, Hera, y al entrar se encontró algo muy extraño: Harry estaba vomitando en una cabina del baño, con la puerta abierta.

- Potter ¿qué haces en el baño de niñas?- preguntó Natalie

- vomitando, ¿acaso no me ves? ¿Dijiste en el baño de niñas?

- si Potter

- oh no.. me equivoque de nuevo, y yo todos estos años pensando que este era el baño de niños, no pensé que la mujercita rosada en la puerta significara algo

- ¡Largo Potter!- Harry se limpió la boca con la manga de la túnica y se fue al baño de los hombres

Luego de que Harry salió Natalie dio un suspiro y dijo con voz enamorada:

- ¡oh mi Harry-Pooh! ¿Cuándo sabrás que te amo?

- ¿Harry-Pooh? – dijo Paulinne conteniendo la risa, Natalie se quedó como petrificada

- ¿cómo es que… cuando en… porque escu….que haces aquí?


	2. Nubecitas

2° capitulo

- Yo me venía a lavar la cara ya que estaba muy baboseada, y me encuentro contigo

llamando a HARRY-POOH

- ee… no es que el me guste… es solo… - dijo muy nerviosa, pero luego dijo con tono amenazador- pobre de tí que le digas a alguien, traidora a la sangre

- yo no lo digo si tu me ayudas en algo- dijo frotándose las manos maliciosamente- jejeje..

- ¿qué quieres traidora a la sangre?

- quiero a Ron.. muajajajajaja

- ¿y que tengo que ver yo ahí?

- tu quieres a Harry, yo a Ron, entonces lo único que hay que hacer es separar al

grupo

- aaa.. ya entiendo, bueno me voy, tengo cosas más interesantes que estar hablando contigo

- pero piénsalo

- lo haré, traidora a la sangre- y se fue a su compartimento

Llegaron a Hogwarts a las 19:30 horas, justo para el Banquete, como siempre,

Dumbledore dio su típico discurso de bienvenida, en el que explicó en el que ese año el colegio iba a ser custodiado por dementores de Azkaban

- para hablar de algo más alegre- continuó- este año estoy encantado de dar la bienvenida a nuestro colegio a dos nuevos profesores. En primer lugar el profesor Lupin, que amablemente a accedido a enseñar defensa contra las artes oscuras, en cuanto al otro último nombramiento- prosiguió Dumbledore, cuando se apagó el tibio aplauso para el profesor Lupin, siento decirles que el profesor Kettleburn, nuestro profesor de Cuidado de los seres mágicos, se retiró al final del pasado curso para poder aprovechar en la intimidad los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, estoy encantado de anunciar que su lugar lo ocupará nada menos que Rubeus Hagrid, que ha accedido a combinar estas clases con sus obligaciones de Guardián. ¡a comer!

Todos comieron y se fueron a dormir a sus piecitas. A la primera hora de la mañana los de Gryffindor se dirigieron a los invernaderos junto con los de Hufflepuff, para su primera clase de Herbología del año, mientras que los de Slytherin y los de Ravenclaw se dirigían al aula de transformaciones. En Herbología la profesora Sprout les estaba enseñando como cuidar rosas carnívoras.

- Tengan cuidado pónganse los guantes especiales, ¡y tu niña no repartas chocolates en mi clase!- exclamó la profesora Sprout.

Amenis se desilusionó y guardo sus chocolatitos en su canasta y la dejó debajo de su mesa.

- Se pondrán en parejas para trabajar con sus rosas- aclaró la profesora. Paulinne se ilusionó pensando que Harry le pediría a Hermione que trabajara con él y así ella trabajaría con Ronnie.

Pero como siempre Amenis tenía que hechar a perder todos sus planes.

- ¡Hermione, Hermione!, ¿ quieres trabajar conmigo para que Harry y Ron puedan trabajar juntos?

- ¡Sí, claro!- y se va con Amenis a su mesa donde estaba una pequeña rosa carnívora, dejando a Paulinne enojada mas que nunca con la &$# de Amenis

Al final Paulinne tuvo que trabajar con la profesora y todos se rieron de ella.

En Transfiguración la profesora McGonagall los mandó a escribir un ensayo en grupos de tres sobre los animagos. Natalie se quedó sola y "curiosamente" Jean Pierre también. El tenía una mochila azul, y ojitos dormilones, era alto, de pelo castaño, y bajas calificaciones, al recreo no le gusta salir, no se divierte con nada, le cuesta leer y escribir si no está bajo la mirada de Natalie.

- Natalie, creo que tendremos que trabajar juntos- le dijo Jean Pierre alegre.

- ¡¡ No, contigo no!!- ella se fue hacia el escritorio de la profesora McGonagall- Profesora, ¿puedo trabajar sola?

- No "mija" debe de trabajar con alguien, yo doy estos proyectos por buenas razones.

Natalie se va muy enojada a la mesa en la que Jean Pierre la estaba esperando

- Hola terroncito de azúcar, te estaba esperando.

- ¿Por qué siempre que tenemos que hacer grupos y yo me quedo sola tu estás ahí?

- Porque yo siempre estaré para tí nena

- ¡ Cállate Voltaire!

- Piensa en nuestro futuro corazoncito, primero te presentaré a mis padres, viajaremos hasta Francia, y haremos una gran fiesta en la Torre Eifel para nuestro matrimonio,…ah y lo mas importante, nuestro primer hijo será hombre y se llamará…

Pero no pudo decirle el nombre porque Natalie le pegó un combo en la nariz

- "mija" ¿qué está pasando ahí? – gritó la profesora McGonagall acercándose a Natalie

- ¡creo que me rompió la nariz!- chillaba Jean Pierre corriendo por toda la sala- ¡auxilio! ¡me desangro! ¡Sangre, sangre, sangre!

- Jean Pierre, vaya a la enfermería, Le Blanc, acompáñelo, después de la cena vaya a mi despacho para hablar de su castigo

- ¡pero si ya es suficiente castigo hacerme acompañarlo a la enfermería!

- váyase ahora si no quiere castigo doble…

A las 11:40 Paulinne se dirigía a la cabaña de Hagrid para su clase de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, al llegar notó que todos molestaban a su "amiga" Natalie Le Blanc, se acercó a Draco

- ¿por qué molestan a Natalie? – le preguntó

- aléjate de mi hermosa túnica recién lavada, sangre sucia

- pero si yo no soy de sangre sucia

- bueno… entonces…mmm… traidora a la sangre

- pero si nisiquiera me junto con personas hijas de muggles.. – después se dio cuenta que ya había tenido esa conversación antes- ¿De ja vu?

- pero si los de ja vu existen

- lo decía por el gato

- miau, miau- Draco después de analizar lo que había dicho se fue muy confundido donde sus amigos

- ¡he logrado mantener una conversación con Draco Malfoy!

Luego de eso Hagrid los llamó para iniciar la clase todos se acercaron cuando de repente vieron la imagen más repugnante del mundo: Amenis se acercaba con su canastita de colores cantando "yo no soy buena moza yo no soy buena moza ni lo quiero ser, ni lo quiero ser, porque las buenas mozas, porque las buenas mozas se echan a perder, se echan a perder".

-----------

Nos dejan un review? Solo para saber que alguien leyó nuestra humilde historia xD

Las Amantes De La Noche


	3. AZULROSADOVERDE

**AZUL+ROSADOVERDE**

**disclaimer: **todo pertenece a JK Rowling, excepto los personajes que no se nombren en la saga, dígase; Natalie, Paulinne, Amenis, Jean Pierre, y un no pequeño número de personajes que aparecerán mas adelante, (en otras palabras: barsas extras)

* * *

El martes, a la hora de almuerzo, Paulinne estaba sentada tranquilamente al lado de Colin Creevey.

"¿y viste a Harry Potter el otro día?"

"Sí Colin tengo que verlo todos los días es mi compañero, y además está a tres puestos de mi." – dijo Paulinne cansada de escuchar las mismas preguntas todos los días.

"¿y es emocionante ser su compañera?"

"Sí Colin es emocionante"

"¿qué es lo que encuentras más interesante de Harry?"

"Sí, Colin"

"¿sí qué?"

"Sí señor."- Colin la miró con cara de pocos amigos, y se dio vuelta para conversar con Ginny acerca de Harry Potter; De pronto, Paulinne fijó la mirada en su presa, Amenis Glacé, no se saldría con la suya, después de arruinar sus planes en variadas ocasiones, allí se encontraba la niña rubia repartiendo chocolates con su canastita de colores, Paulinne se paró y se acercó a ella, al estar a su altura, la empujó, y tiró su canastita con chocolates al suelo.

"¿pero por qué me golpeas?"

"¿y tienes la cara para preguntar por qué?"

"¿qué acaso ahora no la tengo puesta? "– de a poco, todos los estudiantes empezaron a mirar la pelea, ellas fueron subiendo el volumen de la voz, Amenis se tocaba la cara para ver si todavía la tenía, temía que alguien le hubiera mandado un hechizo mientras no miraba.

"No me refiero a eso, tonta"

"uf, que alivio"

"¿por qué siempre estás arruinando mis planes?"

"¿qué planes? Y que tienes en contra de los chocolates?"

"Tu sabes a que planes me refiero, y en cuanto a los chocolates...no tengo ningún problema, son ricos"- Paulinne se agachó a recoger uno, no era la única, muchos estudiantes estaban recogiéndolos, ahora los profesores también miraban, Snape, muy camufladamente, estaba acercándose para recogerlos, los rellenos con menta eran sus favoritos.

"No se a que planes te refieres, tu siempre tan perseguida"

"Ya sé la única razón por la que me estás persiguiendo"

"¿de qué razón me estás hablando?"

"¡Estás tratando de conquistar a Ron! Pero sabes que él nunca te tomará en cuenta, porque nadie te quiere¡COMPRATE UNA VIDA!" – se podía apreciar a Ron escondiéndose debajo de la mesa, todos los alumnos (y profesores) estaban conteniendo la respiración, esperando un buen insulto por parte de Amenis. Ella tenía los ojos vidriosos, y sus pequeñas neuronas estaban trabajando al máximo, buscando algo que decirle a Paulinne.

"espero que..."-dijo sin saber bien que decir- "que...te tropieces"- y salió corriendo con su canastita de colores, todos los presentes lloraban de la risa, Snape escupió todos los chocolates, en la cara de Goyle, que estaba en frente suyo también recogiendo chocolates, hasta la profesora McGonagall reía, a Paulinne casi le dio un ataque.

Primera clase de Aritmancia, Martes en la tarde. Se puede ver a Natalie Le Blanc, sola, esperando que comience la clase, estaba leyendo un libro acerca de Grandes Magos Del Siglo XX. Poco a poco van llegando los estudiantes, entre ellos Paulinne, que se sentó al lado de Natalie

"Hola¿cómo estás Natalie?"

"leyendo¿y tu?"

"a, estoy bien"

"genial"

"y..¿qué cuentas?"- dijo tratando de matar el tiempo

"nada"

"¿la familia, los amigos, el perro?"- pero Natalie no alcanza a responder, Jean Pierre se sienta al lado de Paulinne y responde por Natalie

"sí, está bien la familia, ayer estuve hablando con su hermano, y me dio sus bendiciones para que nos casemos al salir de Hogwarts"

"oh, no sabía que mi hermano ahora se creía cura- dijo Natalie, con voz sarcástica "ni que te ibas a casar con el"

"no, Natalie, él dice que se va a casar contigo no con tu hermano¿es que nunca entiendes nada?"Natalie la mira con cara de odio

"cállense, estoy leyendo." Pero no le hicieron caso.

"¿oye Jean Pierre, como encontraste la paliza que le di a la niña de Hufflepuff?"

"sí, estuvo genial, es una niña muy tonta, aunque debo admitir que sus chocolates son deliciosos, aunque estoy seguro que nunca van a llegar a ser tan buenos, como los que cocinará Natalie cuando nos casemos"

"oye, sí, me tienen que invitar a su matrimonio"

"sigue soñando Voltaire "-dijo Natalie, sin despegar los ojos de su lectura – "de ilusiones también se vive, dicen por ahí."

"y Natalie¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga? Tengo que conocer a la gente que tu conoces, como nos vamos a casar"

"punto número uno, ella no es mi amiga" - comenzó a enumerar Natalie

- ¿cómo que no? Natalie, has herido mis sentimientos – dijo Paulinne

"punto número dos, no nos vamos a casar"

"¿cómo que no? Natalie, has herido mis sentimientos "– era el turno de Jean Pierre de alegar

"y punto número tres, esa sangre sucia se llama Paulinne" concluyó Natalie

"no soy sangre sucia" se defendió Paulinne

"bah! Traidora a la sangre, que viene a ser casi lo mismo que sangre sucia"

"oye solo me junto contigo"

"pobre penosa" la molestó la Slytherin

"tu también solo te juntas conmigo, bueno y Jean Pierre"

"cállate."

* * *

sí, fue tarde, y ademas, tal vez un poco corto, pero como dicen por ahí, es lo que hay no más, esperamos que lo disfruten, y que se rían, nosotras si nos reimos escribiéndolo

¿nos dejan un review?

un beso.

**Las Amantes de la Noche**

_La Hija Del Viento (M.O.S)_

_La Sombra De La Luna_

_La Lágrima Del Sol_

-una piedra en el zapato-


End file.
